HP Story 1
Miles Zabini was lying in his luxurious bed inside his spacious room when his father Beckett Zabini burst in his door. "Get up you lazy boy. Today's the day you go to Hogwarts. You need to buy your supplies and get your wand from that insolent Ollivander". Miles got up and as he threw on his clothes he asked his father "I know just what broom I'm going to get, the SpindleMaster 400 it came out just last week!" His father became very somber and said "Now son, you know very well that first years aren't allowed to bring brooms". Miles looked at his father with a look of annoyance "Yeah, so? I won't get caught". "That's my boy." said his father with a laugh "We Zabini's are above the rules, nothing will drag us down". Miles finished putting on his clothes and grabbed his father's outstretched hand. "Apparate!" yelled Miles' father. Miles and his father were whisked away and a moment later they were standing in Diagon Alley in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. "Ugh, Weasleys. Mud-Bloods the whole lot of them" his father said with great disgust "Never, ever associate them, they'll corrupt your pure heritage. In fact never do anything with anyone except a Slytherin." Miles glanced longingly at the shop, he knew that the Weasleys were peasants, but he wished he could till go in. The pranks in there were of legend quality especially U-No-Poo. Miles wished he could buy a few bottles of that... "Miles!" his father reprimanded him, "Don't give them any of your money. If you do desperately need something there, steal it". Miles started walking towards Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. WHACK. The sound was loud and sharp as Beckett's cane was brought down on Miles' rear end "Think boy. The Hogwarts Express leaves at 11 o'clock and you still haven't bought anything yet". So Miles walked over to Ollivander's Wand Shop with his father and they burst in. Not seeing Ollivander, Beckett shot a blast of red sparks towards the nearest stack of wands. Ollivander came running from the back "Oh dear!" he exclaimed "What ever happened"? His gaze came to rest on Beckett and with a scowl, he growled "Oh. Hello, Beckett". "Hello, Ollivander" replied Beckett coldly. The two stared at each other until Ollivander broke the silence by saying "Ah, I see we have a young man looking for his first wand". Miles had wondered why his father and Ollivander didn't get along when he realized he was being talked too. "Yes," he replied "and make it the best you've got because we Zabini's ARE the best". "Now Miles" his father chided "We must not brag. Ollivander, get on with your questions, we haven't got all day". Ollivander gave Beckett a cold, hard stare and then quickly turned to Miles. "Three questions I have for you" began Ollivander "First of all, how would you describe yourself, be honest". Miles barely had time to think when he replied "Superior. Pure-Blooded. Certainly better than those Weasley mud-bloods". "MmmHmm" Ollivander said absentmindedly as he marked and checked his notepad. "What are your life's ambitions. What do you want to do or be"? Miles had to think about this one for a moment before he confidently proclaimed "I want to be the best wizard there was. I want to win the Tri-Wizard tournament. I want to be the Quidditch team captain. I want to be feared". Ollivander marked two last X's, stared at his pad for a moment, and said "Just what I thought. We don't need the last question. The best wand for you would be oak wood with a scorpion fang core". But before Ollivander even piked the wand from the shelf, Beckett burst in "Oh no you don't. My father, his father and my wands have all had unicorn horn cores, and you won't be the one to ruin the tradition". I really don't think that..." began Ollivander but Beckett was persistent. "Give him the unicorn horn wand". Ollivander hesitantly handed Miles the unicorn horn wand and told him to wave it around. Miles pointed it at a stack of wands and yelled "Wingardium Leviosa"! But instead of having the desired affect of making the wands float, the wand back fired on him sending him flying across the room. Category:Storys